The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to electrically coupling a component to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional IHSs typically include a number of different components such as, for example, disk drives, that are electrically coupled to the IHS through component connectors on the IHS. The coupling of these components to the component connectors can raise a number of issues.
An IHS may include a plurality of connectors for electrically coupling a plurality of disk drives to the IHS. For example, the IHS may include a plurality of Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) connectors for electrically coupling a plurality of SAS disk drives to the IHS. It is sometimes desirable to allow the coupling of Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) disk drives to the IHS. Furthermore, it may be desirable for the SATA drives to be accessible in a dual port environment when coupled to the SAS connectors, which the SATA drives do not natively support.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for electrically coupling a component to an IHS absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.